Lingering Memories
by Mrs.Uzumaki-Dragneel
Summary: Romeo and Wendy have created a team. Team Wire Find, they go on a mission that changes everything. It everything really what it seem or is something bigger at play? I cant wait to see how it happens. Multi chapter story. RoWen GaLe NaLu
1. The Mission

Hey everyone, it's been a while. I decided to try my had at a chapter story. I probably not be consistent about uploading it. I promise that it wont go unfinished though, I already have it written down on paper all I have to do is type it up. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

LINGERING MEMORIES By -Dragneel

Chapter One: The Mission

What a beautiful day, the sun was out, barely any clouds in the sky. It was perfect weather, just a tiny breeze that blows through my baby blue hair. My braid is officially reaching my butt. The Sky Sorceress, my new name, because apparently Sky Maiden isn't appropriate for a 19 year old. I don't really mind, after all a name is just a name. I like to think I've grown quite a lot since Tenroujima. Well at least I outgrew my 13 year old figure. I'm 5'5 now and my curves grew in; they didn't rival Lucy Heatfillia's but I didn't mind. I was glad they grew in at all. I am officially a C- cup now, way better than that board of a chest I had 6 years ago. I can remember the excitement on Charla's face when she found the new bra. It was almost comical on how fast her face went from pride to worry. She started giving me a lecture about keeping them covered. I couldn't contain myself and I started laughing. She rewarded me with a paw to the head.

My style changed too, I don't wear frilly sundresses anymore. They are just **WAY** to exposing when you try to kick someone in the face. Talk about embarrassing, no way, I'll stick to my skinny jeans and combat boots. Then I normally just throw on a graphic tee when I take a mission. Charla is starting to complain about how I always ruin them though. Charla has grown a lot less protective over the years. She learned that with my new found confidence and strength that came with age, I could protect myself better. She could still be a nag though.

I've hit my rebellious stage, as Mira calls it, which is fine by me. It throws the guild members off from time to time; they aren't used to the Wendy that loves to join the daily brawls. On that note, I'm brought back to current times and a nagging feline. I'm currently being yelled at by Charla again, she thinks that getting a busted lip from a brawl is unacceptable. Every time I come out with an injury I know I am going to get yelled at. Most of the time I try to sneak off to the infirmary and put a band-aid on it, but she is always right there waiting for me.

"Are you even listening to me?" she states as she flicks he tail in annoyance.

"Yes." I promise even though I'm not. I let my eyes dance around the room until my eyes land on a certain someone. Romeo Conbolt, the best fire mage in all of Fiore. Well aside from Natsu, at least Romeo has brains. I bet if he applied his powers right he could easily beat Natsu by turning his own magic against him. Yes, he is just that smart. You know those little mazes they put on cereal boxes, he does it like its cake and I sit there for an hour trying to figure it out. Nastu takes three. Okay, maybe that wasn't the best way to describe his intellectual ability. Let's just say his plans have saved us on missions a lot.

He is currently in another argument with his father, Macao. Just when I strain my ears enough to hear them, he walks away from his father with a fierce blush staining his face. I look back to Macao and he has a very satisfied smirk on his face. I look back over to Romeo to find him standing in front of the request board. Oh Yes! A job! I jump up out of my seat, proving to Charla that I wasn't really listening at all.

"Sorry Charla, got to go!" I shout over my shoulder as I sprint to his side.

"Wow Wendy," he starts, his eyes never leaving the board, "I think that was a new record. It took you what? Thirty seconds?" He ponders sarcastically, making a major blush work its way across my face. I turn away embarrassed.

"So… uh, what job did you pick this time Romeo?" I cough out spite my embarrassment. He puts the flyer so close to my face another centimeter and I think he would have hit me. I have to take a few steps back to read it correctly.

**_BODYGUARDS WANTED_**

**_Requirements_**

**_2 mages 18+ years of age_**

**_Medical and one with some BRAINS._**

**_Pay – 10,000,000 Jewels_**

"Oh my Kami, Romeo! That'll keep our rent set for months. It's perfect for us, When do we leave?" I ask very impatiently.

"Tonight?" He mumbled and almost sounded worried, but I dismissed it.

"What? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I say as I yank him out the door, sprinting all the way. I drag him all the way to Fairy Hills where I tell him to wait outside. As I sprint through the doors he yells "You need a week's worth of stuff!" and I shout a quick "Kay" for confirmation. He is still standing there ten minutes later when I come out with my bag. I grab his hand and we sprint off to his apartment. Well, I more like drag him. I remember 2 years ago when he was 18, yes he is a year older than me, and he told me his dad kicked him out and he had to get his own apartment. He said he was sorry but that meant we had to go on more jobs. Not that I really minded, I love spending time with him. It's the only time I see him be him and care free. Him shouting brings me back to reality.

"Wendy!" he shouts again, so what do I do. I automatically stop. Well I guess my brain was off because I didn't think about the consequences. His body slams right into mine and we are sent tumbling to the ground. I keep my eyes closed for a few second, and then I notice the weird pressure on my lips. I guess he felt it too because both our eyes slammed open. He turns bright red, I'm sure I did too, and he jumps up immediately and I find myself wishing that he had stayed there longer.

"S-sorry." He mumbled face still bright red, his face was glued to the floor. I watched him rock on his feet. I started to shake my head.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault, it was mine. I wasn't thinking, I guess I didn't realize I was running so fast, Anyways let's go to your apartment." I said standing up, I was desperate to turn around so he couldn't see me touch my lips and blush deeply. We started walking to his house again. The rest of the walk was spent in complete silence.

"Uh, I'll be out in a minute unless you want to come in?" he says avoiding my eyes.

"Sure, let's go in" I say ad I grab his hand and start to walk in, seemingly lighting the mood.

"Right!" he says abundantly happier and leads me in. not like I haven't been here before but you know it's just normal I guess. I plop me and my stuff on his blue couch as he goes to get his stuff. I'm pretty comfortable in his apartment now. It used to make me angry when I thought about how Macao kick him out and said he needed to support himself but now I respect him for it, by that time we had already been Team Wire Find for 3 years. Romeo picked the name, he said take the first two letters of wind and the last two letters of fire to get Wire and then take the first to letters of fire and the last two letter of wind to get Find. He thought it was brilliant, I could have cared less; I mean it was just a name. It came to grow on me. We were 13 and 14, him being older when we made our team. It feels like just yesterday. It makes me feel old to remember the old days. Romeo takes me out of my trance-like state with a cup of coffee.

"Thanks" I say as I reach for the warm paper cup.

"Let's head to the station, the mission is in clover" He looks at me sadly. I groan, why didn't he tell me that before.

"So that's why you gave me coffee." I pout. Yes, I now get full force motion sick. I now understand Natsu and Gajeel's horror of trains.

"I know the horror trains." He says sarcastically, "I could have Erza knock you out if you want me to?"

"Nope, I rather take the train awake." I shiver, the last time she left me a bruise that stayed for a month. An entire month.

"Oh did I mention that the train ride was two full days long?" he snickered.

"I change my mind, I'm just not going to go." I say immediately.

"Oh and miss out on the 10,000,000 jewels" he smirks.

"Remind me to kill you when this is over?" I growl at him.

* * *

Well what are you waiting for? click that review button. what do you think will happen next?


	2. The Train

Hey Everyone, I actually updated it. i thought i was going to forget, so here is chapter 2 I hope you enjoy.

* * *

LINGERING MEMORIES By -Dragneel

Chapter Two: The Train

Romeo has to drag me onto the train and hold me there while it's in the station and as soon as it starts to move I collapse to the ground. The two day train ride to Clover is hell on wheels. We walked; well Romeo walked and dragged me behind him into our compartment. He throws our bags on one of the beds and pulls me onto another. He has done this for as long as I can remember. He pulls me onto his chest and starts playing with my hair. It started one of the times we took a mission. It was the first time the motion sickness had hit me that bad. He felt bad for me and gave me a hug standing, well then motion sickness hit and we tumbled to the floor. I remember fully appreciating his scent for the first time. His smell was the smell of a freshly put out campfire, the deep forest, and strangely enough the ocean. It always made me wonder why he smelled that way, or even why his smell calmed me.

"Thanks." I grumble as the motion sickness hits me like a ton of bricks. I can't ever remember a time where his scent didn't calm me or help with the motion sickness. His smell was always mouth watering to me. The smell of a stamped out campfire, the wood and the ocean, things that didn't belong together, so why the ocean. I still shudder at the thought of the ocean. I hated it but yet the smell of it calmed me, or maybe just the smell of it on him.

"Romeo? What did you do while we were stuck in Fairy ball on Tenroujima?" I say before I can catch the words, I can feel him stiffen underneath me.

"Why do you ask? You know that I hate the subject?" He says ad he runs his fingers through the wave my braid left in my hair. I look up plainly, "Every time I ask you either run away or change the subject. Well now you are stuck with me for two days. You can't run away and I won't let you changed the subject this time." He exhaled the breath I didn't know he was holding and moved his finger from my hair to his own.

"Alright, but what I tell you goes nowhere. I was sad at first when you didn't come home after three months. Then when I discover that Tenroujima was gone I was angry. I was just so bitter, how could you guys disappear like that. I never smile once during those seven long years. I would stand in front of the ocean and either scream or cry. It didn't matter no matter how much I pleaded for you guys to come back you never came. I spent all my free time glaring at the ocean. I spent a lot of time in the woods to. I would practice my magic for weeks at a time until I passed out. Thinking that somehow it would help, and then when I woke up I would go to the library and study hours upon hours of strategies and skill on how to beat Acnologia and Zeref. I would go to the port everyday just to see if even one of you made it home." He opened him eyes when he was finished. I guess he noticed that I was crying, I was kind of hard not to. It felt like it was my fault, that we had left them for all those years and we could have done something to stop it.

"Oh Wendy, see this is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew it would be hard on you, please don't cry." He murmured.

"But all those years you suffered, it must have been so hard." I cry into his shirt leaving it stained with water. Then he says something that shocks me.

"I'm glad it happened though. We could make Team Wire Find and I had the motivation to get stronger." HE says as he starts to play with my hair again.

"Yeah, when you look at it that way it is a good thing." I smile at him and he wipes my tears, had I not been so busy with what he just told me I probably would have blush, but that didn't stop me from seeing the pink that tinged his face.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"Did you hear that?" I asked very alarmed and sitting up. I regret it immediately and lay back down due to the motion sickness.

"Yeah, let's go check it out. Cast Troia on yourself." He said as he begins to help me up. I cast Troia and feel better immediately. Why didn't I use that before? Oh right I don't want to become accustomed to it. We are in the hallway in seconds. We stealthily walk through the car. Romeo peeks past the curtain and puts a finger to my lips to silence me. He gives me hand signals to let me know the situation. 5 men, all armed, have hostages, stay put. He looks trough the curtain again so he can make one of his awesome strategies. He looks back at me with a sly grin. I know this one is going to be fun. He puts his lips to my ears and whispers his strategy. His face in a wide grin that mine soon copies. He gives me a thumbs up and I give him a thumbs up back.

He puts his arm around my slim waist and starts giggling loudly and I start laughing as we walk out from behind the curtain. I pretend to scream in horror as I see the men and Romeo gets protective of me and covers my body with his by pushing me behind him, using his body as a shield.

"W-we don't want any trouble." He pretends to stutter.

"Go on and take your seat!" the man yells pointing the gun at us. Just as we are about the walk past him to get to our non-existent seats we begin our assault. Romeo brings down two quickly and struggles with the third as I finish my two as quickly as I can, desperate to help him. That's when I hear another gunshot. My head turns as fast as I can make it go. I catch Romeo punching the man unconscious and helps me tie them up.

"There we go. That was ea-." I start but Romeo gives me a weak smile and falls to the floor. That's when I notice his shirt is soaked in blood.

"ROMEO!" I shriek and rush to his side where I instantly begin my examination. I rip open his shirt to find and entrance wound. Flip him over to see and exit wound and there isn't one. Great that means I have to dig it out. Okay well the entrance point is just above his spleen, if I don't get it out now hell bleed to death. With that in mind I instantly stick my fingers in the bullet wound to find the bullet. But the time I find it my pants are soaked in blood. I begin to heal him as soon as I put the bullet in my pocket. I am almost done when he begins to wake up and grunts from the pain. I carefully pick him up and ask someone to please clean up the blood before someone slips in it. Then I take him to our compartment. I set him on the bed and run back to the criminals.

They are all awake now saying it took a full hour to heal Romeo. I was tired, out of magic power and Troia was at its limit. I had volunteers help me throw the criminals off the train. Ii stumbled back to the compartment to find a passed out Romeo, whatever. I curl up next to him and lie on his chest soaking in his scent although the blood was bothering me. I get up and change my jeans before I Troia wears of and change Romeo's shirt, to only take it back off because I forgot to put bandages on his wound in case it re opened, wouldn't want him to ruin another shirt or mine. I lay back down with just enough time before Troia completely wore off. I didn't even care that he would notice that he had a new shirt on. In fact I hope he did notice. I was going to kill him when we woke up for taking such a risk. Yeah, I was definitely going to kill him when I woke up and he better be ready for it.

* * *

Hit that review to tell me what you think will happen next and what you think of this chapter.


	3. The Client

Hey, well I was going to stick to uploading it once a week but I got sick so I had extra time to type up the chapters. So here is Chapter Three. I bet Chapter Four will soon follow.

* * *

LINGERING MEMORIES By -Dragneel

Chapter Three: The Client

That morning I woke up to a very uncomfortable floor and a very shocked face.

"What?" I mumble officially grumpy from yesterday and the fact that I woke up on a hard floor and I think a new bruise on my hip.

"Well, um, uh, OW!" he said as he tries to sit up.

'**Attention all passengers, we will be pulling into Clover train station in five minutes'**

"Lay down and be patient, I'll take a look at you when we get off the train." I grumble still angry with him.

"Why were you on me and not the other bed? And how did I get a new shirt on?" he said with an adorable confused face. Adorable? What the hell Wendy? Now it was my turn to stutter,

"Um, I was too to move the bags so I um well crashed on you. I mean after I put bandages on your waist and gave you a new shirt that wasn't blood soaked." I say tried to hide my minimal blush. Then another wave of motion sickness hits and I flatten myself on the floor. He instantly picks me up and lays me back down on his chest.

"Sorry, I bet the floor was a rude awakening. You kind of startled me this morning." He murmured into my hair.

"It's okay." I say as we wait out our five minutes to get off the train from hell. I noticed Romeo was having a little trouble walking and was sweating quite a bit.

"Romeo? It still hurts doesn't it?" I ask him quietly, he lets his bangs cover his eyes as he responds.

"Nah, I'm fine." I see him smile but I can tell that it is forced.

"Bags." I say with and outstreched hand.

"Huh"

"Give me your bags, NOW." He shuffles quickly and hands them to me, "Okay, now come here and give me your arm." He walks towards me and sticks out his arm. I grab it and throw in over my shoulder and start to support some of his weight. He starts mumbling about how weak I am making him look and I just tell him to shut up. I can see how grateful he is as we make our way to the clients house.

We reach the house; well I guess it was more of a mansion. I knock on the door with my free hand. It swings open almost immediately. A very kind looking lady stands in the door frame.

"Hi. We are the mages from Fairytail but we had an issue on the way and my companion got hurt. Could I trouble you for a spare room before we start?" I ask desperately.

"Most certainly." She replied almost immediately. She looked worried; she led us up some stairs and down a hallway to a room.

"Thanks, could you wait here for a moment? I need to heal him and I'll be right out." She nods and I walk into the room without another word. I drop the bags on the floor and set Romeo on the bed and start to heal him. I heal him completely so that when he wake up he will be just fine. He was being stubborn so I had to cast a sleeping spell on him so he would actually rest. I exit the room and look at the women with an apologetic smile. She just shakes her head and motions me to follow her. We walk back down the stairs into a huge living room and sit down on one of the couches.

"Hi. Please let me introduce myself. I am the client, Claire Montulet." She holds out her hand, I take it and say' "Hello, I am Wendy Marvell, One of the mages from Fairytail. It is nice to meet you." I smile at her and drop her hand.

"Will your partner be alight?" If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" she asked concerned.

"Yes, he will be alright. There were some thugs on our train trying to take it over, I assume and he got shot fighting them. He will be okay when he wakes up." I smile at her. I feel much more reliever now that I have said it out loud. He will really be okay, he had me really worried. I don't know what I would do without him. What? Where did that come from, Wendy?

"Oh okay, well if I may ask what his name is?" she pondered.

"Oh right sorry. I guess I forgot to introduce him too. He is my partner Romeo Conbolt. He is a fire mage as I am the Sky Dragonslayer. Is there anything else you need to know?" I shoot back.

"Just one, which one of you is the medic?"

"That would be me. How could I get the detail of the mission?"

"Ah yes, your job will be to guard me while my parents are gone for the week. We won't be leaving to go anywhere, so don't fear any travel."

"So, where are your parents ?"

"They are at work. I don't see them often. I doubt you will meet them before they depart tonight."

"Ah, I see, so would it be alright if I got to my partner as take a quick nap? I used quite a bit of my magic and it will be much easier to focus if I get some rest."

"No problem May I come with you? I wouldn't want you to get lost."

"Sure, I don't really want to get lost either, thanks" I say as we both move off the couch and she takes me back to the room. Romeo is still passed out on the bed. He looks so carefree when he sleeps. He has changed so much over the years. You can see the indentations on his arms where the muscles stick out. His face looks so masculine, so….Hot. Really Wendy? Hot? What is your problem?

"Wow, he is quite hot. How old are you guys anyways?" Claire asked from beside me.

"I'm 19 and he is 20, you?" I spit out, why am I so angry?

"19" she says and walks out. My anger leaves as she does. Then I realize it wasn't anger but jealousy that burned through my veins. Romeo is mine; no one else can have him. I go and lay down on the other bed. I think about random things until I fall asleep. Into the pure bliss of not thinking about reasons why I am in love with Romeo Conbolt, the fire mage. The last thing I remember thinking is that I am in love with Romeo Conbolt and that this is going to be a really long week.

* * *

Hit that review button. What do you think will happen next? What do you think of what has happened so far?


	4. Instincts

Hey, I am on Winter break so I am going to try to get everything typed up before it ends. Which means you get chapters faster! So enjoy.

* * *

LINGERING MEMORIES By -Dragneel

Chapter Four: Instincts

I was running, running through white empty space. A light blue ball appeared and whispered something so low that even my dragon senses couldn't make it out. Its mutterings slowly go louder and louder. It took about 5 minutes before I could hear it.

"Wendy." It called and I reached out towards it. Slowly and carefully I watched my arm reach out to touch the light. Just as I was about to touch it, it floated farther away. Every time I got close it would go farther away. Every time I was about to give up it would call my name. I knew the voice, I knew I did. I just could place it. Where was it from? All the sudden it clicked.

"Wendy." It called again due to the fact that I had stopped moving at my realization. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be her.

"Grandine? Is that you? Are you there?" I tested, calling out into the whiteness. Suddenly the small blue ball began to grow, doubling and tripling in size until it was massive. The blue light burst revealing my foster mother, in all her glory. The ruler of the sky, The Great Grandine.

"Yes child, I am here, I am here." She talks as she always has, like she never left. I felt whole again. He voice warmed my heart with kindness and familiarity.

"Why are you here?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"Why, my darling. You found your Mate haven't you? Yes you did, I can tell by the light in your eyes. He has filled the hole that I left. I am going to tell you something very simple and then I must go. It won't take long as I do not have much time before he realizes I am here."

"But why?" I pout; I don't want her to leave again. I can't lose her again, I just got her back.

"Hush up and listen carefully. Your Mate is the only one for you. It is very simple to make him your Mate. Step one; make sure you both feel the same way. Step two, which may seem a bit weird but it is important, bite his shoulder and let some of your magic flow into his body. Don't worry, it won't hurt him. Oh No, They are here I must go, I'm sorry Wendy I thought I would have more time." She rushed starting to walk away. I walk after her.

"What? Who-,"

"Acnologia, he is here. He can't find me, I must go. Goodbye Wendy. You have grown into a fine woman. I love you." And with that she began to fade into a white light. As soon as she disappeared another figure appeared. Big and Black, I knew what it was in an instant, and instant to late but I run anyways. I am running as fast as I can. I wasn't fast enough I knew I wouldn't be. I am running out of breath and the sound of Acnologia's wings was deafening. Acnologia breaths in a mighty breath ready for a roar. I turn and freeze in my spot. There is nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. I'm doomed, this will be my death. Just before the black tornado hits me I am back on Earthland with a very worried face inches from mine.

"Romeo." I breathe out shakily.

"Wendy? Are you alright? You were thrashing pretty violently." The crease in his eyebrows getting more pronounced. I couldn't take it. I start to sob into my hand and he hugs me tight. I bring my arms around his shoulders and bury my face into his neck, tears staining his shirt.

"It was so real, so real." I repeat over and over into his neck, muffling my words and sobs.

"Shhh, what was?" he says trying to calm me, running his hand through my hair, more sobs wrack my body.

"I-I was talking to Gr-grandine, then she mor-morphed into Ac-acno-acnologia, and I w-was about to b-be killed when y-you woke m-me up." I cried harder into his neck, still terrified, "I w-was s-oo sc-scared." I couldn't stop shaking. It was horrible, that was twice now. Twice that dragon has tried to kill me.

"Shh, Wendy, Wendy. It was just a dream." He says as he pets my head softly, "You know I would never let anything hurt you. Shhh." It was a full ten minutes before I was calm again.

"Sorry Romeo." I say quite embarrassed with my actions.

"It's alright, fill me in on what I missed while I was out?" he said with the smile I loved so much, the one I rarely saw.

"Sure." I flashed a smile of my own back. I explained the mission and he immediately started thinking of strategies. He was so cute when he was thinking.

"Wendy? What do you think of me?" He covered his mouth like he hadn't meant to say it; his face flushes bright red as he leaves the room in a flustered state, muttering about going to take a shower. All the while leaving me alone trying to figure out what he had meant. He couldn't have meant romantically right? Well I have about 30 minutes to think about it. Claire walks into the room just then.

"Hello Wendy, I just told Romeo in the hall that I'll come and get you in about 30 minutes for dinner." I nod and she walks out. I lie on the bed and ponder all the possibilities of what he had meant. My mind filled with millions of things, things that may never happen and things that might. I mean what if he did love me? Would things get more complicated? Would he ever try to save my life at the cost of his own? I was scared of these things. Love for a Mage is hard; so many things could go wrong. It becomes a weakness that can be easily used. Something that could put him in danger. If he was ever put into harm's way because of me I don't know what I would do. I was so deep in thought I didn't even notice when he walked in, or that I was talking out loud.

"What could Romeo had possibly meant? I mean he can't love me like I love him right?" I stand up to go to dinner. It had been about 30 minutes and I didn't want to have to make Claire walk all the way up here. What I got was Romeo in a towel. His face, well it looked like a tomato.

"Romeo? Please tell me you didn't pick up Gray's stripping habit?" I say exasperated. He looked down like he just remembered he was actually in a towel. His cheeks went back to their natural color and he put his hand on the edge of his towel, like he was making sure it wouldn't fall down.

"Uh, No. I'll be down in a minute. I'll meet you down there." He said with a stoic expression. Whatever. I walked down the stairs to find Claire just about to come up.

"Hey, I wanted to save you the trouble of walking all the way up to get us. Romeo will be down in a minute." I say as we walk down the hallway together. We are joined by Romeo a moment later. He still looks kind of out of it. I pull him off to the side.

"Romeo, what the hell. Wake up, this isn't like you."

"Uh sorry, I was thinking strategies. I'm back now" he says with an adorable grin. We walk to the table and sit down. Dinner was quiet and peaceful. Small chitchat, Claire was completely flirting with Romeo. I wanted to kill her every time she spoke. He seemed not to really care but something still seemed off about him. Whatever. He better keep his head straight. We go back to our rooms after dinner and discuss the plan in case anything happens. Romeo seems distant but I don't ask, he will tell me when he is ready; I really want to know though. I've never seen him this distracted. We go to bed shortly after.

Day one accomplished six more to go. It wouldn't be to hard now would it?

* * *

Hit that review button, What do you think of what has happened? What do you think is going to happen? Check out my other stories!


	5. The Way Home

Sorry that this chapter is so short, The next one is short too. I happen to love cliffhangers so they were short but most of them are cliffhangers.

* * *

LINGERING MEMORIES By: -Dragneel

Chapter Five: The Way Home

The week was tiring. No attacks and the mission was completed. Great. Me, no, I have had better weeks. I can barely get sleep. I try to sleep and the black dragon invades my dreams. Poor Romeo wakes up in the morning to me thrashing around. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't wake up on my own. Romeo got tired by the second night of having to get out of bed to wake me up, so he decided that he was just going to sleep in the **SAME** bed as me. As if I had enough trouble sleeping adding him to the mix just didn't help. He said he wanted to be able to wake me up faster. I didn't care, or that's what he thought, I definitely cared, I just didn't tell him that. It felt nice to have him so close. By the last night I found I didn't have any more nightmares, I think it had something to do with the fact that I felt safe in his arms. I was so thankful for the first time that week, I had actually gotten sleep. No nightmares, No Acnologia, No tiredness.

Romeo still seemed kind of distant all week. It was getting pretty bad, Claire was hanging on Romeo and I was already protective enough with a good night's sleep. It took all I had not to rip he to shreds right there, but then I would have had to explain it to Romeo. I was so not looking forward to that so I managed. We were currently walking in silence to the train station. I was so not looking forward to the two day trip back to Mangolia. Then all the sudden Romeo stops and turns around, if I hadn't been paying attention I would have rammed right into for the second time in a week. I look up to ask him what is wrong, with him being taller than be by almost a foot. He takes my face in his hands and kisses me. Full. On. The. **Mouth.** Then he wraps his arms around me real tight like he doesn't want me to escape.

"Romeo, can't breathe." I press out, but he ignored me and begins to speak into my ear real quietly.

"I heard you, I don't think I was meant to but I did. I'm sorry." He whispers sending chills down my body. I freeze and then it sinks in, he HEARD me. I am struggling to get out of his arms the next second. I can't believe he heard me. Is that why he was so distant? Did he not like me? I try to run for it but his arms keep their lock around me, imprisoning me against his body. He begins to whisper in my ear again but what I wasn't expecting was his words.

"Me too." I look up at him with wide eyes and all he does is kiss me again, except this time I was expecting it. He pulls me into a tight hug, I couldn't help it, my instincts took over and I sunk me teeth in his shoulder and let my magic flow. He yelped with surprise. I felt guilty instantly.

"Sorry, it's a dragon thing." I said still feeling guilty.

"Well a warning would have been nice." He says sarcastically. He starts to pull me toward the station.

"Do we have to take the train?" I fake pout.

"Yes, now come on before we miss it." He teases. We walk on to the train and then it starts to move. So naturally I fall to the floor and groan. Man, I really hate trains. What I wasn't expecting was Romeo to pick me up bridal style and carry me to our compartment. He sets the bags down like he normally does and we lie like we normally do on a train, me on his chest. Only this time I was a little more embarrassed. Now I start to squirm.

"Wendy, will you sit still? I am trying to cuddle with my girlfriend." He sighed like it was perfectly normal to say that.

"Girlf-f-friend?!" I squeak with my face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"Well what did you think? That the kiss was a token of friendship?" he questioned poking my cheek. I opened my mouth but found no words. I just came closer and curled up more on his chest. I could hear his strong heartbeat through his chest. It was comforting.

"So I guess I have to check in with Charla on the wa-."

"Oh my KAMI! Charla is gonna kill me. She is already protective as it is. She is going to murder me." I saw him visibly pale. I chuckle.

"Hmm. She'll never get the chance. How about I go home grab my stuff and stay to your place?" I suggest.

"I love the idea but that doesn't solve the problem at hand."

"Sure it does." I say evilly.

"How so?"

"We'll we take all my stuff, grab his stuff, put it in place of my stuff, give him the key and leave. Then she'll be worried about him and not us."

"Who is him?" he asked very confused. I chuckled again.

"Happy of course." Then he is chucking with me

"Evil woman."

"Why thank you, I think you have started to rub off on me."

* * *

Hit that review button, tell me what you think will happen next. What do you think of what has happened so far? Make sure to check out my other stories.


	6. The Memories

Back again, sorry for another short chapter but i hope you like the twist!

* * *

LINGERING MEMORIES By: -Dragneel

Chapter Six: The Memories

We walk off the plat form in Mangolia; we have been gone for roughly two weeks.

"Let's go back to the guild I bet everyone is worried." He says as he holds my hand pulling me through the streets.

"Can't we drop our stuff off first?" I plead.

"Alright." He says walking in the direction of Fairy Hills.

"Romeo? Where are we going? You apartment is this way." I said pointing in the opposite direction he was heading.

"Why my place?" he asked and I gave him the 'did you really just ask that' look.

"I thought we agreed that I was staying at your place now?" He looks at me shocked then his mouth pulls into one of my favorite grins and begins to lead the way home.

"Stop, Please Stop!" I sob with no way to stop the tears from streaming down my face.

"Oh but Sky Sorceress, it is much more fun to watch you struggle." Says the masked man.

"Please stop. I can't handle this." I beg, pride forgotten long ago. I can't move, the memory is still too fresh. It felt so real, his touch, his words, and his heartbeat. I felt like I was doing it all over again.

"Then tell me. Where is the boy, Romeo was his name?" The masked man asks again. This has been going on for weeks. I think it has been a full month now. I don't know I have no way to track time. HE wants something to do with Romeo but I don't know why yet. I am chained to this metal chair that sits in a pool of water, in this dark room. When he pushes a button it sends and electric current into the water and through the metal, electrifying me in every place the metal touches.

I know its coming; every time I refuse to answer he pushes that bloody button. The scream leaves my throat as the electricity courses through the metal and my veins. It finally stops after about 30 seconds. It is enough to leave me breathless and sore.

"Will you tell me or must I bring another memory?" he threatens. My eyes widen at the thought, I can't take another memory. It is too painful to know that it's not real. I try to stall him.

"Why –huff- do you want him?" I ask breathlessly.

"Why Sky Sorceress. I can't get near you, you just blow me away. If I get him and use him against him, that, that may work." He begins to laugh like it is hilarious; I pale at the thought of Romeo in this man's hands.

"What do you want from me?"

"Why of course dear, I want your magic. I will kill all the dragon slayers and no one will stand in Acnologia's way! Humanity will be destroyed and we will rule the world!" he mechanically laughs. I cringe at the name of the black dragon.

"What is the point? What is the point if no one is left? No one left to rule or control?"

"No, I will massacre the Mages as an example and then I will force everyone else to follow me. Isn't it the perfect plan?" I just stare at him in horror, this man is crazy. He doesn't know what kind of monster the black dragon is, "You are the first step. I'll take your powers, then the others. All Dragonslayers have a weakness. They have a very big one at that. I have two of them with me, would you like to see?" He grins in a manner that tells me what I am about to see will be horrible.

He gestures his hand to two doors and they slide open as if they were responding to his movements. Through one door held Lucy Heartfillia-Dragneel and through the other held Levy McGarden-Redfox, both women looked terrified. When they finally see me they scream my name.

"Ah, so Wendy is your real name, You see Sky Sorc- no, Wendy. A dragonslayer's weakness is and always will be there Mates; they can't bear even the thought of them being harmed. I may have these two but your Romeo is keeping the Dragonslayers away, making them useless for the time. He seems to know this weakness. So it is safe to assume that he is your Mate. That or he is a useless pawn that I can just kill, let's tr-."

"Don't you touch him!" I snarl without control.

"See little Wendy, I was right. But since I don't have him, can you stand to see your friends hurt? Do it." He says coldly and motions the men with his fingers. The two start beating the women and I am about to tell them why Lucy scream, "Wendy! If you tell them we will never forgive you!" then she is knocked out before she can say more, Levy fallows soon after. The tears run down my cheeks as I shake my head.

"I refuse. I will not tell you." I say with the strongest voice I can muster.

"Very well, another memory shall we?" I was about to protest when everything went to black.

* * *

Hit that review button, pleaseeee! What do you think of what happened? What do you think will happen next? Check out my other stories.


End file.
